Lust
by stardustii
Summary: You taste like life," he breathes, watching her, gauging her reaction. His fingers trace the contours of her eyebrows, paint invisible pictures on her cheeks.


She hears his footsteps- steady and audible- long before she sees him.

Only when the steps cease does she react to the suffocating tension in the air; her heart skips a beat and her body struggles against the ropes holding her captive as she hears a long-forgotten, yet familiar voice dance through the air.

"It's been a while."

She's not as surprised as she should've been; she's expected this encounter for years. Still, _she is not ready for this_. So much has happened since the other had deserted, betrayed the light for the darkness. She wants to jump up and push him into the wall, to yell, to _scream_, to show how much he had _hurt her._ But silence prevails. They were over that- _she is_ over that, and there was nothing left to talk about. Nothing, except...

"Why?" she murmurs, raising her head to look into his eyes, "Why?"

His voice is monotonous; glides across the silence easily, emotionlessly. "Would it make a difference if I told you?"

She flinches as his voice slides under her skin, sends goosebumps down her body.  
"Yes," she replies, and she's proud her voice hasn't broken, "I want to know."

He pulls off his mask, his eyes sparking with the slightest bit of anger. "It doesn't really matter why. Maybe, I was tired of being the good guy. Maybe something happened. Believe what you want. Maybe-" there is a slight pause and suddenly, the voice is much, much closer, "-I volunteered for this mission knowing who was in it. Maybe no one knows you are here, _Hermione._"

She jerks at that, how harsh her name sounds from his lips.

"What the hell do you want?"

She strains against the ropes binding her arms, snarls her question. She's _damn_ tired of being kept out of the loop, not knowing what's going on.

"You wouldn't listen. You always believe what you want to believe, always run away when something goes wrong. Even when I tried to tell you, you _just wouldn't listen._ If it wasn't for the ropes holding you, you still wouldn't be listening. You'd be running." He stops and takes a deep breath. "I tried to tell you." His voice cracks, reveals the frustration he's suppressed in the past. But Draco is Draco, so he just swallows, and moves closer.

The other's immediate answer, his _justification_, spoken in such a calm, conversational tone makes her wary. She closes her eyes, tries to block out his words, but there are no more.

A strained hiss escapes her lips and leaves her breathless when she feels a hand cupping her cheek, stroking her hair. She tries to move, to turn away from the caress because he's moving too quickly and she's _not ready_ and just please _stop_- and...

Then she sees it. His eyes, like molten fire, desire and lust lurking in their fiery depths. Their eyes lock, and Hermione knows she is lost.

Draco brushes her lips, sensually.  
"You taste like life," he breathes, watching her, gauging her reaction. His fingers trace the contours of her eyebrows, paint invisible pictures on her cheeks. He offers her a half smile, one that he only let Hermione see. It's shy and seductive, bordering on teasing and she breaths in, sharply. She's missed this, missed _him_.

Her eyes explore his face, and she longs to draw a finger across his chin, to draw him in for a deeper kiss. There is the sense of unfulfilled sexual desire in the atmosphere, heavy and demanding. She feels his lips swipe at her bottom lip- she opens her mouth- and _oh,_ she's wanted this for_so long_, and his hands are fumbling, trying to undo the rope that's keeping her arms together. There's the sudden tingling in her fingers as the blood rushes back, but she doesn't care because _he was all that mattered_ at that moment, that place in time.

Her arms automatically wrap around his head, she toys with the short hair at the nape of his neck.

_I missed you_; _I love you, come back, _she wants to say, but knows-_understands_- that this relationship is purely based upon lust and passion.

_Lust, Passion.  
_Neither of which understands the complexity of love but only the simplicity of raw human desire.

* * *

**A/N: **Revieww :D It makes me happy.

written for the dramionedrabble Easter thingy. 

prompt word: lust. 


End file.
